What could have happend
by Kazal
Summary: the Kakashi gang minus Sasuke are returning from a war that was taking place. Hinata takes Sasuke's place and Naruto gets rather attached to her being around all the time. see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: ok well to sum it all up I'm doing a Naruto fanfic

WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED

The day was lively, people filled the streets and everyone was acting rather peaceful. Kanoho had just recently finished the war with the sound village and the ninja involved were just now returning to there home.

"Kanoho is victories yet again" ninja coming through the gates yelled. More and more people surrounded the get waiting to greet there loved ones. Finally the last of the returning ninja came through and all was quite yet again.

"Man am I tired" Naruto said it was ten at night and Kakashi's squad was next to return to the village. Because of Sasuke's abandonment of the team Hinata joined them as part of the team.

"Naruto can you keep it down some people are trying to sleep" Sakura whispered "fine fine" with this Naruto laid his head down. He turned to look next to him. Hinata was looking back at him but not blushing like normally. Noticing this Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"So your finally ok with us right?" Hinata blushed slightly now "it's just… I have wanted this and now well it just seems almost to good to be true…are you sure this isn't just another one of my dreams?" Naruto looked at her with compassion and understanding eyes, he then moved closer until his lips meet with Hinata's.

"Did that ever happen in any of your dreams" she nodded and said "yes it did…but I never felt it…until now" she moved as closer as she could to him and then fell asleep. Sakura heard all of it and tears ran down her eyes. "Now…how come he can be with Hinata, yet I don't even stand a chance with Sasuke because of his disappearance. I just don't get it." She fell asleep and waited for morning.

Morning finally came upon the camp "alright everyone time to wake up" Kakashi said no one woke up though so he just went back to sleep. Naruto was next to wake up he was about to get up but saw that Hinata was still flush against him. "Hey Hinata" he whispered into her ear, she flinched a bit then stirred awake.

"Hmm Naruto-kun" "yeah it's morning now" she stretched and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him "good morning Naruto-kun" she smiled at him and got up then dragged him to his feet. "Hinata I want to go back to sleep I'm tired"

"oh come on silly your only tired because your still laying down come on get up" Naruto raised to his feet and yawned "Hinata why do you have to be such an early bird?" Hinata looked at him "because…then…I can spend more time with you Naruto-kun.

Kakashi got up and saw that Naruto and Hinata were awake now. "Well I guess it's time to pack it up and move on" Kakashi got to his feet and walked over to them "Naruto nice to see you up so early " Naruto simply pointed at Hinata while his head was down "she wouldn't let me sleep in"

Kakashi grew a smile and said "well I see she knows how to keep you in line" Naruto kept his head down "yeah I guess so…he out of nowhere shot his head up and screamed but I'm so tired" Sakura out of no where hit Naruto in the back of the head. Hinata shot around and noticed this "don't you ever hit Naruto-kun again"

Sakura was getting temperamental "and what are you going to do about it hmm Hinata" Kakashi poofed in front of them "ok ladies I thing that's enough yelling" Hinata turned around and rubbed Naruto's head "are you ok Naruto-kun" Naruto rubbing his head and smiling at her "oh yeah that's just the risk of being with her" the four started down the path that lead that to Kanoho and home.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NINJA'S RETURN

A/N: ok well here you all are I decided to update

Naruto helped Hinata pack up camp while Sakura and Kakashi started packing up there's. "Naruto-kun can I ask you something?"

Naruto turned around "sure Hinata-san" "it's nothing important really its just" Hinata started moving her fingers around "how do you think the others well react to…us?" Naruto laughed and patted Hinata on the back. "Hinata don't worry about it I'm sure everyone well be supportive of us"

Hinata looked down at the ground and started to look a little depressed "what about my father?" Naruto's face froze "uh…well…. Oh great". He said falling to the floor Hinata knelt down beside him and moved her fingers through his hair "Hinata what am I going to do now. Your father probably still doesn't like me after what I did to Neji"

Hinata bent over and kissed him "you don't have to worry about it Naruto-kun" she cuddled up next to him "I love you and that's all he, or anyone else needs to know. I'm sorry I was worried about it" Naruto kissed her on the head "don't be I want us to be honest to each other Hinata. I'm happy you told me about it". He smiled at her "Naruto-kun" she said as she buried her face in his chest.

Kakashi and Sakura were watching them while packing. "Well Tsunada is going to get a kick out of this" Kakashi stated. Sakura was still packing "probably" she said in a sarcastic tone. Kakashi looked at her then back to what he was doing "well team" he said as he was getting to his feet "it's time that we get going". Hinata and Naruto took the front arms around each other. While Kakashi and Sakura were in the back

"Look at then Kakashi-sensei isn't there something against that kind of thing" Kakashi looked at them then down toward her. "What do you mean weren't you and Sasuke the same way?" Sakura annoyingly at him "actually no Sasuke and I were never like that because Sasuke never liked me back" Hinata turned around "Sakura-sama are you ok?" Sakura put a kind face on "yeah I'm ok Hinata"

Once Hinata turned around she gave her an evil grin. Kakashi trying to figure out what was wrong. "So your saying your angry that Hinata's crush is with her now, and yours ran away without giving you any acknowledgment right?". Sakura looked down at the ground "yeah I am…it's not fair". Kakashi took out his book and began reading it "well that's life Sakura and besides Sasuke isn't the only guy out there you know." Sakura lifter her head "yeah…I…I guess your right" they continued walking till they reached the main gate.

Hinata held on to Naruto tightly. Naruto looked at her and she said "I'm not going to let you run away just because of my father" Naruto tightened his grip on her and replied "same goes for you and besides when I'm with you. Nothing else matter and everything else is second in my mind." Hinata looked at him "Naruto-kin"

A/N: and there you are thank you for reading and please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
